Inesperado
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Hibari de diez años mayor buscando venganza en su contra de una manera no muy ortodoxa... Eso si fue inesperado.


**~0~**

**Inesperado**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Bien, solo aclarare una cosa con respecto a este fic... ¡PERDÓN DINO!**

**Este fic no lo escribí por voluntad propia, que quede claro eso D: fue un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga. Ella me pidió un 18D, por mas deforme que eso suene, y no me rehusé por mi política de "al cumpleañero, lo que quiera"... asi que termine escribiendo un 18D...**

**Realmente tenia el fuerte sentimiento de que algo estaba extremadamente mal mientras lo escribía, y cada dos por tres me paraba para pedirle perdón a Dino... Me sentí mal por hacerle esto xDu pero me costo la vida escribirlo, así que no podía no publicarlo ¬3¬ GOMEN NE DINO-SAN! D':**

**Ahora... simplemente lean y díganme que piensan de mi monstruosidad xD**

Conteo de palabras: 2.915

Advertencias: Deformidad, yaoi, probablemente OOC, fanservice, seme-uke invertidos, riesgo de desangre nasal, Gokudera traumado, Hibari seme, Dino ukeoso, lemon y toqueteo.

Disclaimer: Créanme, esto es definitivamente un FANfic. Si yo tuviera la suerte de haber creado Reborn!, seria oficialmente una serie yaoi, y el 18D no existiría (xD). Ademas, Byaku-nii seria bueno y estaría con Mukuro, el 10069 seria mas canon.

Comentarios especiales: Agradezco de todo corazón a mi nee-chan Mio, que sufrió y se traumó conmigo durante el periodo de la una a las tres de la mañana, apoyándome para que terminara de escribir y alentándome con "por cada un 18D, un Byakuran besa a un Mukuro". Gracias nee, sin tu ayuda probablemente esto no hubiera sido posible xD.

* * *

><p><em>Jamás hubiera imaginado que podía terminar en esta situación, con Hibari Kyoya amenazando con violarme de una manera que no puedo evitar encontrar irresistiblemente sexy.<em>

Dino Cavallone, el décimo capo de aquella familia italiana, el rubio que todos conocemos y adoramos, se encuentra ahora en una posición más que comprometedora, con la persona menos esperada.

- K-Kyoya, espera... re-reconsidéralo ¿q-q-quieres? - tartamudea intentando convencer a un Hibari de veinticuatro años de no hacer lo que esta planeando hacer.

- ¿Eh? - sonríe el pelinegro - ¿Y por que debería, Cavallone?

Hibari se acerca peligrosamente al oído del ahora menor, rozando su cuello con su calido aliento. Por la forma en que Dino esta atado a las perillas de las dos puertas de aquel placard, es más fácil someterlo y le es menos posible moverse. Y pensar que es su propio látigo el que lo mantiene sumiso.

Ambos se encuentran en una especie de ático o altillo, lleno de cosas y con la escasa iluminación que pueden brindar unos pocos rayos de luz que entran por una ventana cerrada. Ni siquiera ellos saben como terminaron en ese lugar, pero realmente no parecen muy preocupados por eso, ya que la situación amerita otros temores para el rubio y otros pensamientos recorren la cabeza del moreno.

Estando juntos Dino, Hibari, Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei, no hubo mejor idea que dejar a los pequeños jugando. El ambiente estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, excepto por el aura de pocos amigos que irradiaba Kyoya en esos momentos, mientras todos se preguntaban cual era la razón de que el estuviera ahí.

Cuando por fin Tsuna se animo a preguntar, y antes de que Dino pudiera aclarar que era obra suya, se escucho el característico ruido del vidrio rompiéndose, rápidamente seguido por un "¡Lambo, idiota!" en la inconfundible voz de I-Pin.

Automáticamente Gokudera se levanto, corriendo hacia el origen del ruido murmurando insultos hacia el pequeño de cinco años. Tsuna fue tras Hayato, seguido de Yamamoto, dejando a Ryohei atrás. Segundos después el albino de ojos verdes entraba por la puerta persiguiendo a un Lambo que lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras gritaba "¡Lambo-san no tuvo la culpa!". Sawada trataba por todos los medios de calmarlos para evitar que rompieran algo mas, mientras tanto Takeshi reía divertido detrás de el.

"¡Lambo-san no lo hizo, estupido Gokudera!" fue lo que se escucho antes de que Hayato saltara sobre el intentando atraparlo. Hibari, cansado de tanto griterío y hastiado por estar con tanta gente a la vez, se puso en pie y tomo sus tonfas, mirando a Dino con un aura matadora.

En ese momento, Lambo saco la Bazooka de diez años de su pelo. Gokudera volvió a intentar atraparlo y el pequeño soltó el objeto.

En un descuido, mientras Hibari perseguía a Dino luego de amenazarlo con uno de sus famosos _kamikorosu_, la bazooka de Lambo fue a parar exactamente sobre el prefecto. Que peor noticia para el rubio que saber que quien en esos momentos intentaba molerlo a golpes había sido reemplazado por alguien mayor y aun más fuerte, pero con las mismas ansias asesinas.

Dino simplemente acelero el paso, corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le daban y contando con que el Hibari mayor volvería a su época al cabo de cinco minutos. Lo que el no sabia es que Giannini había estado metiendo mano a la bazooka... otra vez.

Tras haber subido las escaleras y oír aun los pasos del moreno pisándole los talones, Dino se metió donde pudo. Creyó haber encontrado un escondite, pero su felicidad duro poco al ver como la puerta se abría dando paso a Hibari Kyoya en un traje negro, sosteniendo sus tonfas.

Hibari del futuro sonrió ante la escena que tenia enfrente, e inmediatamente su cabeza maquino un plan mucho mejor que el de moler a golpes al rubio. Con paso lento se adentro en la habitación, como una fiera persiguiendo a su presa. Se puso en cuclillas frente al italiano, observándolo. Segundos después Dino se encontraba sin su abrigo.

Fue fácil darlo vuelta, colocándolo a cuatro patas de cara a un armario. Más fácil fue atar sus muñecas con su propio látigo, sometiéndolo.

Y así, Hibari dio comienzo a su revancha.

- ¡K-Kyoya! - el rubio esta espantado por lo que esta ocurriendo, nunca se lo habría imaginado.

- ¿Qué te parece esto, _Dino_? - pronuncia su nombre con gusto, como solo pocas veces lo hace - Esto es mi venganza por tantos años de mantenerme abajo.

Lo único que puede hacer el Cavallone es tragar en seco, apenas atreviéndose a respirar mientras Kyoya mete una mano dentro de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen. Sus manos trazan su piel con delicadeza impropia del moreno, deteniéndose a jugar con sus pezones. Dino jadea ante esto, dándole a Hibari una razón para apretar una vez mas aquellos botones rosados.

El aire que ha estado reteniendo sale en un suspiro cuando el pelinegro muerde su oreja.

Sabe a lo que Hibari se refiere, después de todo han estado saliendo por más de seis meses y Dino ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo más de una vez. Por lo que el Kyoya de diez años en el futuro dice, seguirán juntos por mucho tiempo.

Más allá de la situación en la que se encuentra, no puede evitar que una sonrisa se forme en su cara.

Pero ese gesto de felicidad se rompe en mil pedazos y desaparece el sentir como su pantalón es desprendido por la mano derecha de Hibari, mientras su cuello es prácticamente devorado por la boca del moreno. Eso definitivamente dejara marcas...

Al desprenderse de su cuello, Kyoya baja hasta la espalda del rubio. Levantando su camiseta, lame el camino que la espina dorsal deja en la espalda del italiano, hasta llegar poco más abajo de sus hombros.

En los siguientes minutos se dedica a probar el cuerpo del, en estos momentos, menor, recibiendo algunos suspiros de parte de este.

Pero pronto se impacienta, decidiendo comenzar con su verdadero objetivo.

- Ya sabes que hacer, Cavallone - le susurra, presionando dos de sus dedos en los labios de Dino. El, ya casi resignado, acepta las falanges en su boca, asegurándose de cubrirlas bien con saliva, sabiendo lo que viene.

Un corto gemido se le escapa de la garganta al sentir la mano del moreno presionando en su entrepierna. Con rapidez, Hibari despoja al rubio de la poca ropa que aun lo cubre, dejando solo la camiseta que ya no puede quitar, dado que las manos del otro están atadas.

- ¿Listo, haneuma*? - le pregunta en un murmullo, retirando sus dedos de la boca para llevarlos a su entrada. Dino oye una risa disimulada antes de sentir uno de los largos dedos de Kyoya introducirse en el.

Realmente le gustan las manos del moreno, y siempre le parecieron lindos sus dedos largos y delgados... pero sinceramente ahora la situación no le agrada.

El dedo comienza a moverse lentamente, incomodando a Dino. Pero el no deja que algún ruido lo delate, solo por su respiración pesada y sus músculos tensos es que el otro puede notarlo.

Pronto el otro dedo se suma. Al ser dos la incomodidad aumenta, junto con la sensación de que algo esta mal ahí. La respiración del rubio es algo más dificultosa ahora. Si bien es verdad que el ha estado en situaciones de vida o muerte y que ha sufrido dolores peores, no deja de haber una diferencia entre el dolor que te produce un golpe o una quebradura, y el dolor que sabe que sentirá luego.

Pero no pasa mucho hasta que Kyoya encuentra el punto bueno de Dino. Después de todo, no solo los ukes lo tienen. El italiano aprieta los dientes por un segundo, moviendo su cadera hacia atrás y dejando salir un leve suspiro de placer. El guardián Vongola de la nube ríe entre dientes, dándole el gusto al Décimo Cavallone.

El rubio no acaba de acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación, ya que Hibari retira sus dedos. Al oír el ruido de tela rozando contra tela, solo puede pensar en que ahí definitivamente hay algo mal. Y ese sentimiento se acentúa cuando Kyoya se inclina sobre el, tomándolo de la cadera.

Con un movimiento no tan brusco como el Cavallone esperaba, el moreno entra en el.

Arquea su espalda levemente y por reflejo, intentando aplacar el dolor y escozor que eso le provoca, sin muchos resultados. Había esperado que doliera más, pero sin duda Kyoya había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para prepararlo bien.

Sin esperar mucho, el japonés mueve su cadera hacia atrás. Por un segundo, Dino tiene la impresión de que va a salir, pero un momento después vuelve a empujar hacia adentro.

Siente como sus músculos se contraen casi dolorosamente ante los movimientos del moreno, que toman un paso continuo. Se muerde los labios para ahogar un gemido, y lo único que escucha es su respiración agitada y el sonido de su corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Pero el ligero dolor no es lo único que siente, debajo de eso esta el placer propio de lo que le esta haciendo el otro. Kyoya aprieta el agarre que tiene en su cadera, empujando hacia adentro y encontrando de nuevo ese punto que le arranca un gemido al rubio, divirtiendo al guardián Vongola. Su cuerpo se mueve instintivamente, intentando sentir de nuevo aquella ola de placer que hizo correr electricidad por cada uno de sus nervios.

Los movimientos del mayor toman un ritmo mas rápido, presionando constantemente el mismo punto. En determinado momento, una embestida mas fuerte le hace abrir los ojos, y entre lo poco que puede llegar a razonar se pregunta cuando fue que los cerró.

Dino da un tirón a la cuerda que ata sus manos, sintiendo la necesidad de tocar su miembro. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, Hibari se inclina un poco más, tomándolo con fuerza y comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Siente un agudo dolor en la coyuntura de su hombro izquierdo y su cuello, luego una succión y mas tarde una sensación de calor en aquella zona, y asume que mas tarde eso será una marca muy acusadora. Pero ahora no le importa, su mente esta nublada por un tipo de placer que no había experimentado antes.

Kyoya jadea en su oído, empujando con más fuerza y haciéndolo gemir. El rubio nunca habría imaginado que tales sonidos podrían salir de su boca.

Sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más, y siente como sus piernas pierden poco a poco la fuerza que les queda, mientras sus rodillas sufren los raspones provocados por las embestidas del moreno. Dino también jadea. De alguna manera termina sujetando el látigo en sus puños, ligeramente apoyado en la puerta del armario, mientras Hibari sigue moviéndose dentro de el.

Gime ligeramente ante el tacto de los labios del japonés en su hombro, al principio solo como un roce, y luego una succión. Otra marca mas es dejada en el cuerpo del italiano, y Kyoya vuelve a jadear, empujando profundo dentro de Dino.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, entre gemidos y jadeos, el rubio logra articular el nombre del mayor algo entrecortado. Una última embestida es lo que le toma para correrse con fuerza en la mano del moreno, los espasmos musculares de su cuerpo haciendo que también este se corra con un gruñido de placer.

Hibari descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Dino, sin dejar de sostenerlo, pues sabe por experiencia propia que de hacerlo las piernas del rubio fallarán. Espera un poco a regularizar su respiración, antes de salir del interior del italiano. Se inclina ligeramente para desatar sus muñecas, y es ahí cuando el jefe Cavallone acaba en el suelo, sus rodillas flaqueando.

- ¿Así que es esto... lo que sientes tu, Kyoya? - pregunta con la respiración aun algo cortada.

Hibari no contesta, sino que le tira su ropa a Dino, arreglando un poco su propia camisa y corbata. El rubio comienza a vestirse, ignorando el ligero ardor en su parte baja.

- Realmente no fue tan malo - comenta, alcanzando al moreno en la puerta - . Aunque prefiero hacértelo yo a ti... - finaliza.

La mirada gris del guardián de la nube se afila, enviándole a Dino una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Es que quieres que lo repita, herbívoro? - amenaza, aunque una ligera sonrisa triunfal delata que esta satisfecho con su venganza.

Dino se queda callado, prefiriendo el silencio como la única manera segura de no molestar a Hibari. Ambos abandonan la habitación, bajando las escaleras y uniéndose a los demás, sin notar al traumado Gokudera que dejan atrás.

Más tarde, cuando todos se despiden y solo quedan Dino, Tsuna y Hibari, una pregunta acaba con broche de oro el día del Cavallone.

- Etto... Dino-san... ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

El rubio mira de reojo a su pareja, sin decir nada, y revuelve el cabello de Tsuna en un gesto fraternal.

- Lo sabrás cuando crezcas, hermanito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, he ahí mi monstruosidad. Espero que les haya gustado :3 seme!Hibari no es malo xD pero uke!Dino es... extraño.<strong>

**Ame (no solo yo, sino mi onee-chan y nee-chan) la frase "Ya sabes que hacer, Cavallone"... fue épico, queda para la historia.**

**Ahora, nuevamente agradezco a mi nee. Yo sali cuerda de esto gracias a ella xD**

**Aclaro que la pareja no me disgusta, sino que... pobre Dino, por Kira! como pude hacerle eso D: por otro lado, yo amo el D18 (probablemente segunda pareja favorita de Reborn, despues de 10069)**

**Ya, solo espero reviews por favor. Esta permitido arrojar cosas e insultar (?)**

**¡Recuerda! ¡Por cada review hay yaoi! Si dejas un review, un Hibari besara a un Dino =D**

**¡Bye-bee!**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_ **  
><strong>


End file.
